


BACK FOR GOOD

by lila_luscious1



Series: BACK FOR GOOD [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Blindspot AU, Dembe and Nas are together, Dembe is a STUD Sniper, Dominic is gone too, F/M, I Love You, I love you Kurt, I love you Reade, I'm Sorry, Never again-I PROMISE, Reade-We killed Madeline, Song: Let Me Love You (Ariana Grande), The BlackList (crossover), We couldn't involve you and Kurt, We had to do it alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Natasha "Tasha" Zapata abruptly leaves, without a word to anyone-including EDGAR READE...he hasn't seen or heard from her in overtwo years (and 7 months, to be precise-except for the odd and far between text)...The last, out of nowhere, and about three weeks ago, read (cryptically):'STILL ALIVE:I LOVE YOU-TRUST ME-I'M COMING HOME-SOON'...Jane had also disappeared (about the same time as Tasha, and NAS)...Reade and Kurt had decided that allthat they can do is TRUST their Women, be there for them when they return





	1. JUST LET ME LOVE YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts).

> EXPLICIT SEX in this Chapter (also Adult Language)
> 
> ARIANA GRANDE/LIL WAYNE-CHAPTER 1 SONG  
And if it feels right, promise I don't mind  
And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night

Edgar Reade finishes his bottled water and is debating whether to go to bed or watch a movie, when the  
doorbell rings..._who the hell can that be?_he wonders on the way to the door..._WHAT THE..!_  
_ZAPATA?! _...

There are circles under her eyes, and she looks nervous, and a little agitated... "Hey...I'm back."

Dumb-founded, Reade steps out of the way, as she makes to come in, still shocked after the fantastic statement she's  
just uttered.

"Don't ask me anything, not yet, Baby (_Baby, huh?!) _...I promise that I'll explain, but right now...only YOU  
can heal me...I need to be with you, I need to be..._CLEANSED _...I know that I'm not making sense..."

"_'Don't ask me anything?!' _...FUCKING SERIOUSLY!?...you show up here, almost three years later..."

_"Shhhhhh!_she begs urgently, pressing her fingertips gently, though firmly, against his lips. Don't ask me  
anything, not yet...I'll tell you everything, I swear, but for now-just let me love you, yes? Yes..."

Reade's mind says _hard no!_, his heart and his groin are less committed to that line of reasoning...  
He resists only briefly when her soft red lips make contact with his; the combination of her scent, her TOUCH...  
HID LONELINESS...he lets it happen (who can say that they wouldn't?)...

[Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you  
Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you]

Each of her ankles hooked behind his calves-when he sinks deep inside her bubbling cauldron, as he draws back, she  
lifts her hips to meet him, riding back onto the mattress on the 'down-stroke'...a flood of endearments (in Spanish) pour  
from her like a fount...all that Edgar can do is respond to her breathless urging : mas duro (harder); mas despacio (slower);  
asi, asi-cojeme asi (like that, fuck me like that)...

[I'ma give her that love  
He gon' gimme that love  
She's just looking for love  
Boy, I'm looking for love, baby]


	2. TRUSTING ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha fills Edgar in on some of what went on while she  
was gone

The following morning, just after 7am..Tasha,.on her stomach now, where Reade has managed to maneuver her without  
pulling out of her: at the angle he adopts, the entire length of his economy-sized staff slides across her clitoris, flattening  
it against it's hood...she groans, writhes, intertwines her legs with his...she is SOOOWET!!!...when she cums, the waves  
of pleasure are paralyzing...he cums as well, but doesn't stop thrusting; in fact, he increases the deep, urgent 'digging' of his  
rampant cock, even as she sprays a jet of cum against his thighs, and the bed sheets below. 

Later: 812, after a shower and change of bed-clothes:

"Madeline and Dominic took Jane's Daughter, Avery. Once Jane brought me, Patterson, and some others (whom I'll tell you about  
later) into it, she swore us to secrecy. I couldn't have you involved, risking your job and safety. NOTHING can happen to you, Reade-  
NOTHING...you have to believe that PROTECTING YOU is all that matters to me, aun me cuseta la libertad, o _LA VIDA... _  
I couldn't help Jane AND loop you in-leaving you AGAIN...trust that that was the most difficult decision I've ever made. For the same reasons,  
Jane and Patterson kept everything from Weller and David.

Reade seems to be taking all of this in as well as can be expected, and so she goes on: "Roman wanted in for obvious reasons, and DEMBE ZUMA-  
he was loaned to us from Raymond Reddington-also, he and Nas are together...the mission was simple: rescue and recovery of Avery, KILL Madeline,  
Dominic, and Jonas Fisher.

"One thing these "evil genius, criminal masterminds" never consider, especially the  
older ones like Madeline and Crawford, is a FEMALE as a _weapon_...sexual objects  
yes...that's how we got close enough to take her down...Avery is Jane's Daughter, and so she did most of  
the...'heavy lifting' in that aspect...(a sideways look to see how Reade digests this news: his eyes say_"Don't_  
tell me;" HER eyes answer "No...")

"Madeline and Crawford, particularly, are old school, and that mind-set was key to our success. BLAKE, though-she is  
intelligent enough to employ a 'palace guard' of primarily homosexual males as 'muscle'; the one thing that she didn't consider is  
that gay males don't WANT to engage with Women as sex partners; it doesn't mean that they WON'T: a mouth is a mouth; an orifice is  
an orifice." After THAT statement, Tasha has to pause and empty her glass of wine.

"How far did you have to go?" (She knows what he means.)

"Not...that far. I considered everything before I agreed to help Jane...the deciding factor? OUR future Son or Daughter-or both...our Team  
would do ANYTHING-move heaven and earth-if the same happened to them."


	3. AVERY AND JANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They took Avery, Kurt...I had a single option: BRING HER BACK..I couldn't involve Reade,  
or YOU...not even Rich...Zapata, Patterson, and I, with an assist from Red Reddington."

"I'm taking you to the Medic, Avery, just to be safe, then we go home."

"MOM-I'-M F-I-N-E...I promise. It's been almost three years since he's seen you. Let's go home  
to Kurt. let's go HOME."

"Okay-Home."

At home, they un-pack, and start preparing the evening meal. Jane watches Avery carefully: as a sufferer  
of PTSD herself, she knows the signs.

"I'm fine Mom...some aches and pains, and we're gonna see the Medic tomorrow. DON'T HOVER."

After agreeing not to, she proceeds to 'semi-hover'...about an hours or so later, a very surprised Kurt Weller arrives. He hugs and kisses  
both Women, effusive in his happiness to see them. For now, the questions can wait...another large shock is that Jane has developed quite a  
knack for cooking. The meal that she and Avery have prepared (pasta primavera with chicken and broccoli, with garlic bread) is so good  
that each of them has two plates. After Avery says goodnight, Jane and Kurt share a glass of wine.

" you have questions, of course you do. It was MADELINE BURKE, Kurt, DOMINIC MASTERS. SHO AKTAR helped him, as well. and Blake  
Crawford. As it happens, Blake and Madeline are lovers. Poisoning Blake was a ruse, to throw Zapata off-scent. Taking my daughter was a way to  
strike at the heart of us...of ME. I had a single option: bring her back...I couldn't involve Reade, or YOU...not even Rich...Zapata, Patterson, and I, with  
an assist from Nas...and Red Reddington."

This last name elicits a raised eyebrow from Weller. His expression conveys his thoughts better than any words: They'd enlisted one of the world's most  
sought-after master criminals-one at the top of every national and international law enforcement agency's 'capture or kill' lists. he says NOTHING, though...

"Putting the careers, the SAFETY, of everyone we love and care about at risk was a very brief conversation. The way that we did it had to be the way it was  
done...some...actions not sanctioned by FBI...or one's personal moral code...were necessary. Tasha has CIA resources and 'less restrictive enemy combatants'  
standards-the same with NSA. Reddington's guided by his own compass. Shall I keep talking?" She sounds hopeful that he'll say YES.

"Let's go ahead and go to bed...long day all around...yeah?"

In the bedroom, Man and Wife couple for the first time in nearly three years; very little fore-play is needed-their need for one another is too urgent...  
Their kisses are ardent, bruising...neither cares...both oft hem gasp aloud as his throbbing phallus pierces her pliant wetness, again, and again...

His big hands reach up, fondle her stiff-nippled breasts-his touch neither tender nor rough-she lets out a low, animalistic moan in response. "Jane, Jane!",  
he groans, and she answers in what he recognizes as Afrikaans: "MY LIEFE!" (My LOVE!), and Dankie My Lewe" (Thank you My Heart")......

Their change of position is seamless-from missionary to cowgirl...with him on his back, she swings her knees over his stomach, facing him, and reverses herself back  
onto his slick, pulsing erection. Slippery from their combined juices, Jane leans forward, then pushes back, riding him slid herself up and down. They time their efforts  
so that as Weller strokes UP, Jane levers herself DOWN; not long after, with a strangled cry, Weller wraps his arms about her shoulders, and with a strangled cry, pours  
his love deep into the heart of her sex.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic ROMAN BRIGGS_ISN'T DECEASED _  
Neither is MADELINE BURKE or DOMINIC MASTERS  



End file.
